Picked On By Sonic's Group, Except Shadow, Silver, and Espio/Magic and Flying Lessons
(After seeing the twenty animal-like creatures come out, Clara’s group got confused. The first animal is a 17 year old male hedgehog with blue fur, peach skin, peach arms, green eyes, a black nose, blue spiky quills, and wearing white gloves, and red and white shoes with a yellow buckle, and the one with the cool teen voice. He is Sonic the Hedgehog. The second animal is an 8 year old male two-tailed fox with gold yellow fur, white fur patches, blue eyes, a black nose, and wearing white gloves and red and white shoes. He is Miles “Tails” Prower. The third animal is a 16 year old male echidna with red fur, long red dreadlock-like quills, a white crescent moon symbol on his chest, peach skin, a black nose, purple eyes, and wearing white gloves with two spikes on the knuckles, and red and yellow shoes with green ankle rims. He is Knuckles the Echidna. The fourth animal is a 12 year old female pink hedgehog with short pink hair-like quills, peach skin, a black nose, green eyes, and wearing a red hairband, a red sleeveless back-exposed turtleneck dress with a white neck and skirt rim, white gloves with yellow ring-like rims, and red and white boots, and sometimes wielding a huge yellow hammer with red rims called a Piko-Piko Hammer. She is Amy Rose. The fifth animal is an 8 year old female plant-like creature with light green skin, green hair with fuchsia almost-budding roses on each side like pigtails with yellow rims, aqua blue eyes, and wearing a green long-sleeved dress with a white, petal-like skirt with green tips at the ends, white stockings, and green ballet slippers. She is Cosmo the Seedrian. The sixth animal is an 11 year old female echidna with orange fur, orange dreadlock-like quills with white bandages, peach skin, green eyes, and wearing a gold headband with a tiny blue gem in the center, a matching necklace and armband on her right shoulder, a white bandana tied on her left arm, a white cropped tanktop, white gloves with cobalt blue ring-like rims, a yellow tribal skirt with beige, green, and red triangular patterns, and white sandals. She is Tikal. The seventh animal is a male strict and brood-looking hedgehog with black fur, red markings all over his body, black curved spiky quills with red markings, tan skin, red eyes, a black nose, a white wing-shaped patch of fur on his chest, and wearing white gloves with red rims and gold ring bracelets, and white hover shoes with red, yellow and black rims. He is Shadow the Hedgehog. The eighth animal is a female bat with white fur, tan skin, black bat wings, blue eyeshadow, dark aqua blue eyes, a black nose, and wearing a black tubetop-like sleeveless jumpsuit, a pink heart-shaped brooch with a white rim, white arm gloves with pink rims, and white high-heeled boots with pink rims and pink heart symbols at the toes. She is Rouge the Bat. The ninth animal is a male robot with them has red, black, silver, and yellow armored robot with a green gem on his belly and toes, red electronic eyes, and a red omega symbol on his left shoulder. He is E-123 Omega. The tenth animal is a psychokinetic male hedgehog with silver white fur, tan skin, gold eyes, a black nose, silver white wavy spiky quills, a white patch of fur on his chest, neck, and back, and wearing white gloves with gold rims and aqua blue light-up linings on his palms, hands, and rims, and white boots with black and aqua blue markings, gold ankle rims with a pink gem, and an aqua blue light-up lining on the ankle rims. He is Silver the Hedgehog. The eleventh animal is a pyrokinetic female cat with light purple fur, spiky light purple quills with purple tips tied in a ponytail by a red ring-like scrunchie, white skin on her muzzle, a black nose, a tiny oval-shaped red gem on the forehead, gold eyes, a purple tip on her tail, and wearing a purple long-sleeved dress-like/jacket-like shirt with a gold neck rim, pink skirt rim, white pants, white sleeve rim ruffles on her wrists and ankles, and pink high-heeled shoes with white rims. She is Blaze the Cat. The twelfth animal is a 6 year old female rabbit with light orange fur, orange markings on her head, eyes, and ear tips, a black nose, white skin on her muzzle, dark orange eyes, and wearing an orange sleeveless dress with a white Peter Pan collar, a blue ribbon on her neck collar, white gloves with a yellow cufflink, white socks, and orange and yellow shoes. She is Cream the Rabbit. The thirteenth animal is a male creature with blue skin, yellow markings and a yellow ball floating above his teardrop-shaped head, royal blue eyes, small pink angel-like wings, and wearing a red bowtie. He is Cheese the Chao. The fourteenth animal is a strict-looking male chameleon with purple scales, peach skin, a yellow horn on his forehead, yellow eyes, black small spikes on his back, and wearing white gloves with purple diamond-shaped symbols on them, black wristband-like containers containing ninja stars, black ankle gauntlets with white wrappings, and purple shoes with black rims. He is Espio the Chameleon. The fifteenth animal is a 6 year old male bumblebee with black fur, peach skin, a black and yellow striped rear and antennae, yellow eyes, a black nose, clear blue bee wings, a white stinger, and wearing a black aviator helmet with a red rim and with orange and black goggles, white gloves with black rims, an orange zip-up sleeveless shirt with black shoulder rims, a white neck rim, and a yellow bumblebee symbol on the left side, black pants, and orange and white shoes, and the one with the younger boy voice. He is Charmy Bee. The sixteenth animal is a male crocodile with green scales, a green and light yellow crocodile beak, light yellow underbelly, orange eyes, red block-like spikes on his back and tail, light green arms, and wearing black and yellow headphones on his head, a gold chain necklace, black shoulder rims, white gloves with black rims with a yellow lining and buckle, and black shoes with white and yellow linings. He is Vector the Crocodile. The seventeenth animal is a big and chubby male cat with purple fur, yellow eyes, a black nose, dark purple stripes, white patches of fur on his belly and chest, and wearing an orange belt with a yellow buckle, light orange gloves, and royal blue boots with orange rims, and sometimes carried an orange fishing pole, and the one with the deep goofy voice. He is Big the Cat. The eighteenth animal is a male frog with green skin, dark green lines, light green underbelly, and yellow eyes. He is Froggy. The nineteenth animal is a 16 year old male wolf with red fur, peach muzzle, a black nose, blue eyes, short spiky red hair, and wearing a pair of gray aviator goggles with black straps on his light brown newsboy hat with his ears sticking out of the holes on top, a black tanktop, a brown sleeveless vest, white gloves, dark blue shorts, white socks, and brown cargo boots, and sometimes wields a bow and white quiver of arrows. He is Max the Wolf. And the last animal is a 15 year old female wolf with white pink fur, light peach muzzle, a black nose, light blue eyes, short curved white pink hair, and wearing a purple tanktop, white fingerless gloves, blue shorts, white socks, and red low-heeled boots, and wields a clawshot-like grappling hook that shoots a black stringed grappling hook from her left wrist to latch onto something. She is Kayla the Wolf. And they are known as the Mobians. As the group got confused, Sonic was the first to speak) Sonic: What are ya, hard of hearing? A hunter caught ya. (Snapping out of their confusion, the group looked around in suspicion) Fritz: And where is he? Clara: I certainly didn't see him. Vector: He’s not here, thankfully. Rouge: So, we’re gonna free you before he comes. (Sonic's group nods to Rouge, Vector, and Big and they walk up to the group) Charmy: Ever like to eat burgers? (The group got confused) Phillip: Hold on! Rockruff: Why are we talking about burgers while you’re freeing us? Charmy: Just because. Louise: Because why? Amy: We wanted to chat to kill time while you’re being freed. Tikal: And while we describe the delicious food, close your eyes and imagine it right in front of you. (The group shrugged and then let Big, Vector, and Rouge free them while they did what Tikal suggested and everything went black with images of food appearing) Charmy: Can you picture…. Burgers? Clara and Rockruff: (Dreamily) Yeah…. Cream: And different kinds of dessert? Fritz: (Dreamily) Yeah…. Blaze: And not to mention, potato chips? Louise: (Dreamily) Yeah, despite that they sometimes make you fart…. (The non-serious members of Sonic's group giggled at Louise’s comment) Vector: So true. (Back in reality, noticing they’re almost free, Sonic then asked another question) Sonic: And one more question. Can you envision chili dogs? (The group sighed dreamily) Clara’s group: (Dreamily) Yeah…. (A short pause, then Claras group fell to the ground, freed. Then they opened their eyes, rubbing themselves while Baloo, Kit, and Phillip puts their hats back on) Clara’s group: Ow…. Sonic: Good! (They are about to leave when....) Shadow: Don't you wanna wait for a "Thank you?" Vector: Well, no thank yous are necessary. Silver: But it was good talking to these guys. Max: So long, travelers. Big: Bye-bye! Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao! (Froggy croaked in agreement. Then they leave as the group watched silently in confusion. After they were gone, the group shrugged and took a seat by a log) Clara: Shall we rest? Clara’s group: Sure. (Mario reached into his backpack to get something) Mario: I’m getting a pepperoni sandwich. (Suddenly remembering something, Fritz spoke up) Fritz: Wait a minute! I forgot my Sapphire Hat. (He goes to the spot where he dropped it, only to find it missing) Fritz: Hey! The Sapphire Hat’s gone! Clara’s group: (Confused) Gone? Louise: How could it…? (She suddenly noticed her Topaz Bracelet is gone) Louise: Hey, my Topaz Bracelet is gone! (Then Phillip noticed his Diamond Badge is gone) Phillip: My Diamond Badge! It's missing as well! (Clara suddenly noticed poorly made clogs on her feet instead of the Ruby Slippers) Clara: My Ruby Slippers are gone, too! Peach: Even mine and Daisy amulets are gone! Daisy: Why?! (Mario and Luigi looked into their backpacks and got shocked) Mario and Luigi: Uh-oh. Daisy: What? Rockruff: What’s wrong now? Luigi: The crowns are gone, too! Mario: Maybe this had something to do with the trap we fell for. (Realizing upon hearing him say that, Clara and Daisy, out of the group, got angry first) Daisy: I bet those animals had something to do with this! Clara: (Agreeing angrily) Yeah! Aku-Aku: Now, now. I’m sure there’s an innocent explanation. Maybe they…? (They suddenly see the eight stolen items being carried by the running and snickering non-serious members of Sonic's group in the distance. Realizing they stole them with that trap and “Chat,” the group got shocked and then angry) Phillip: Get them! (They rush after them. Sonic's group were running when they see Clara’s group charging at them, all livid) Big: Angry patrons! Sonic: Move it or lose it! Espio: I told you it was a bad...! (But they rush ahead, cutting Espio off upon Vector grabbing him. Clara’s group took a shortcut leading to where Sonic's group might charge toward. Crash, quickly thinking, suddenly brightened up) Crash: I got an idea! (Sonic's group continued their run until reached the same spot Clara’s group was at just now and then like the group before, they got caught in the same trap as well, dropping the Ruby Slippers, Topaz Bracelet, Sapphire Hat, Diamond Badge, amulets, and crowns onto the ground. The group came out, livid at them for deceiving them. Taking back their items, Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Peach, and Daisy put their respective items back on while Mario and Luigi stuffed the crowns in their backpacks and Clara discarded the clogs) Clara: (Putting her Ruby Slippers on angrily) Well, well, well. It seems someone else instead of a hunter caught you like us! (The non-serious members of Sonic's group tried to play dumb while the serious members felt remorseful) Sonic: What are you talking about? Rouge: All we did was free you and chat. Espio: Shame on you for ly...! (Charmy cuts him off quickly) Charmy: But we didn't steal them! Cream: Honest. Kayla: Let us down. Daisy: (Crossing her arms angrily) Why should we let you down after what you did to us?! Fritz: Yeah! Don’t play dumb! (A short pause. Then the serious members of Sonic's group glared at the non-serious members, and they felt guilty) Sonic: Okay. You win. Espio: We’re sorry. Shadow: Our apologies to all of you. Tails: Now let us down. Big: We won’t ever do it again. Promise. (Fritz suddenly sensed something and got angry) Frtiz: That is the biggest lie I ever known from the non-serious members! (The non-serious members of Sonic's group got confused while Clara's group got surprised and the serious members of Sonic's group got shocked and then angry at the non-serious members) Rockruff: How did you guess they’re lying and the serious members aren't? Fritz: For some reason, the Sapphire Hat is helping me read their minds. (The group got surprised while Clara, Louise, and Phillip looked at their items. The non-serious members of Sonic's group got secretly nervous upon hearing what Fritz said and tried to make an excuse, much to the serious member's annoyance) Vector: Aw, what does that hat know, anyway? Fritz: More than you twenty. All you know is how to steal stuff. Rockruff: Now confess! Why did you take our stuff? Charmy: Not saying a word. Knuckles: (Sarcastically to Charmy) What a mature answer. (Frtiz looked at Clara’s group and then touched Sonic’s forehead) Sonic: (Surprised) Hey! What’re you…?! (Fritz suddenly read his mind) Fritz: You’re con artists. (The non-serious members of Sonic's group got nervous a little bit while the serious members got surprised) Fritz: You did it for money, to open a cafe of your own. (After removing his hand off Sonic’s forehead, the non-serious members of Sonic's group chuckled nervously) Sonic: No hard feelings, right? (The group and the serious members of Sonic's group glared flatly at them. Then the non-serious members of Sonic's group glared) Sonic: Okay! You got us! Rouge: We are con artists wanting a cafe! Fritz: Thank you for being honest, for once. Vector: For once? For once?! (He turned his group) Vector: Guys, did you…?! (They suddenly noticed Charmy is gone, for his rope is untied. The group got confused suddenly, when Big and Froggy noticed Charmy, having freed himself already, untying his friends’ feet) Big: Hey, Charmy! (Froggy croaks a greeting) Charmy: Almost got it…. (Then Sonic's group collapsed onto the ground, freed. After recovering, they looked at Clara's group) Sonic: (To Charmy) Thanks, Charmy. (They resumed their conversation) Vector: You really thought we are liars at heart? Louise: Yes. Phillip: Especially when you distracted us with food while freeing us and stealing from us. (The serious members of Sonic's group turned to the non-serious members in agreement) Shadow: These guys have a point, Sonic. Espio: And like I told you; Stealing anybody's items to pawn them for money is wrong, unless if we're given permission. Sonic: (To Espio) I had no idea. (To Clara's group) Could we...? Clara's group: No way! Clara: The items you took are special to us. (A short pause, then the non-serious members of Sonic's group broke out laughing at them) Knuckles: What's so funny? Shadow: If what they're saying is true, there's no need to laugh at them. Espio: This is not funny. Silver: I agree. (With dignity, Clara kicks a nearby trunk, but to her and both groups’ surprise, her kick was really powerful that it sent the trunk right onto a tree branch and then crashing onto the ground) Groups: Wow.... (Surprise turning to realization slowly, Clara got lost in thought) Clara: (Thinking) Their magic is very powerful, and gives protection…. (She winks at Fritz, Louise, and Phillip with a smile, who gets it with smiles) Phillip: I get it…. Peach: Maybe Daisy and I have powers. Daisy: Since we also have magic. Kit: (Gesturing to Sonic's group) Then care to impress them? (Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Peach, and Daisy nods and after Clara kicks a boulder nearby, Fritz levitating the pieces of the boulder, Louise punching a small tree nearby, and Phillip shielding himself from the debris, Peach and Daisy tried to fire their own energy balls at the debris, but it just came out a tiny ball that disintegrated, much to Clara and the serious members of Sonic's group’s shock and the non-serious members of Sonic's group’s surprise. Then the debris collapsed on the ground by Fritz dropping them) Peach: (Realizing nervously) Oops. Daisy and I forgot to mention this. Daisy: We don’t know how to fight with magic. Clara and serious members of Sonic’s group: (Shocked) What?! (The non-serious members of Sonic's group snickered at this) Charmy: (Snickering) Doesn't know magic.... (Clara and the serious members of Sonic's group turned to Peach and Daisy hopefully) Baloo: Okay, then fly! (Peach and Daisy then concentrated their broomsticks, but they wouldn’t budge. They slap them, only to send them flying into a tree’s canopy, much to the discomfort of Clara and the serious members of Sonic’s group and the non-serious members of Sonic’s group's mocking laughter. Recovering, Peach and Daisy got angry) Daisy: I know I did it before! Shadow: And we happen to know how witches fly on broomsticks. Vector: (Chuckling) Seeing this, that’s a hoot! (The non-serious members of Sonic's group laughed at them again. Clara and the serious members of Sonic’s group glared at them and Peach and Daisy tried again) Peach: We’ll prove you wrong! Daisy and I may have flown on our broomsticks in enclosed spaces, but we can fly! (They suddenly zipped out of the tree on their broomsticks and crashed right into a pond, making the non-serious members of Sonic's group laugh at them again) Charmy: (Laughing) That was priceless! Vector: (Laughing) You call that flying? It’s more like falling, with style! (They laughed some more until they composed themselves upon seeing the serious members of Sonic's group dagger glare at them. Clara's group helped Peach and Daisy out of the pond and after Peach and Daisy magically dried themselves off, they began to ponder) Clara: We had no idea we had magic of our own. Peach and Daisy: Yeah. (Clara’s group then turned to Sonic's group and spoke up) Clara: Well, since you know magic and flying…. Silver: We do know it. Charmy: (Snobbily) We just ain’t helping you. Serious members of Sonic's group: (Scoldingly) Charmy! Fritz: I sense he’s right from his mind, unfortunately. Louise: Fine. If you won’t teach us, we’ll teach ourselves. (A short pause, then the non-serious members of Sonic's group laughed at them again, much to Clara and the serious members of Sonic's group’s chagrin) Metalhead: What’s so funny?! Aku-Aku: We can do it! Mario: We'll just keep trying and trying until we get it right! Luigi: No shame in that. (After laughing, Sonic asked his group) Sonic: Did you ever see a misfit fly? Big: Well, I’ve seen a horsefly. Tails: I’ve seen a dragonfly. Cosmo: (Laughing) I’ve seen a housefly. (They laughed a little) Sonic: Well, I’ve seen it all, too. (He begins singing) Sonic: I’ve seen a peanut stand Heard a rubber band I’ve seen a needle That winked its eye But I have seen about everything When I see a misfit fly Charmy: (Playfully) What’d you say, Sonic? Sonic: I said when I see a misfit fly. (He puts his arm around Fritz, much to his annoyance, and then he pushed his arm away, but he didn't care) Sonic: I’ve seen a front porch swing Heard a diamond ring I’ve seen a polka-dot Railroad tie But I have seen about everything When I see a misfit fly (Charmy then scatted) Vector: I saw a clothes horse Rear up and buck And then they tell me That a man made a vegetable truck Big: I didn’t see that I only heard But just to be sociable I’ll take your word Charmy: I heard a fireside chat Amy: I saw a baseball bat Max: And I just laughed Until I thought I’d die (Sonic then grabbed Peach’s face by her cheeks teasingly, much to her annoyance, and she freed herself) Sonic: But I have seen about everything When I see a misfit fly (Charmy then scatted some more) Non-serious members of Sonic's group: But I have seen about everything When I see a misfit flyyyyyyy Vector: With the wind (Clara and the serious members of Sonic’s group slowly got agitated and angry, with Clara’s anger reaching a boiling point) Non-serious members of Sonic's group: When I see a misfit fly (They then ended their song with mocking laughter, agitating Clara and the serious members of Sonic’s group even more. Finally snapping, Clara and the serious members of Sonic's group stormed up to them a bit and screamed at them while the group watched in silence and anger, agreeing with Clara and the serious members of Sonic's group going up to them to tell the non-serious members off) Clara and serious members of Sonic's group: STOP IT!!!! Knuckles: THAT’S ENOUGH!!!! (The non-serious members of Sonic's group composed themselves and stopped laughing upon hearing their shouts) Sonic: Sorry, but we think it's baloney that you somewhat know magic. Silver: Well, they do, guys! (The non-serious members of Sonic's group got surprised) Kayla: No joke? (Clara then spoke up in anger) Clara: No joke! And you ought to be ashamed of yourselves! A group of animal-like creatures like you, picking on travelers without even realizing their sad background that might be similar to yours! (The non-serious members of Sonic's group’s surprised looks suddenly slowly turned to confusion and they stayed silent and listened after looking at each other in confusion) Espio: Imagine what it’s like to be away from your loved ones, especially when you were little! Silver: And having no love towards you, you, along with forcing some of us, con people, making you think it’s a cry for help, and it’s not! Shadow: Especially with nobody to kiss you, love you, and hug you like that! (The non-serious members of Sonic’s group's confusion slowly turned to silent interest and continued to listen) Clara: How would you like it if someone conned you, and are alone? In this weird, yet beautiful world different from your own, or stuck up in a tower? Why do I ask you?! Why?! (She points at her friends, who glared in agreement with her. Then even the serious members of Sonic's group became interested upon hearing Clara say that) Clara: Just because we’re misfits and amateurs on magic and flying and having dreams of our own such as wanting a brain, a heart, or courage, doesn’t mean we can be laughing stocks for trying! (She then points at a glaring Peach and Daisy) Clara: And these two girls been stuck in a tower they lived in for twenty years, never allowed to go outside by their mother! And they wanted to see floating lanterns on their birthday tomorrow in Emerald City! (The non-serious members of Sonic's group slowly became, for the first time, guilty) Clara: And to top it all off, their mother even tried to scare them into staying in the tower by telling them the outside world is evil and dangerous! (On “Evil and dangerous,” Charmy guiltily winced at those hurtful words) Clara: And now we’re trying to help each other accomplish our dreams! And what do you do?! Pick on us, steal from us blindly, and treat us like dirt! (Noticing the non-serious members of Sonic's group's guilty looks, Clara and her group and even the serious members of Sonic's groups remained angry, thinking they’re faking it) Shadow: You know what? What’s the point of this lecture? Clara: You’re faking. And you know what? Go ahead. Pick on us! Steal from us! Laugh at us! Go ahead! Don’t help us learn magic and flying! I don’t care! (She scoffs and went back to her group) Clara: Shall we? (They start to walk away back towards the Yellow Brick Road. The non-serious members of Sonic's group’s guilt turned to calm, yet sad, apologetic looks after looking at each other and the serious members, wishing they could do something to make up for their cruelty, and then Sonic called out to them, but in a nice, apologetic way, much to the surprise of the serious members of Sonic's group) Sonic: Hey! Wait a minute! (Clara's group stopped in confusion) Sonic: Don’t go! (He runs up to Clara, Peach, and Daisy with a apologetic look of shame) Sonic: We’re very sorry, we had no idea those girls and you guys had it rough. (Sensing Sonic's honesty, the serious members of Sonic's group got impressed with calm happiness) Espio: I guess you've seen the error of your ways? Sonic: (To Espio) Yep! (He turned to the non-serious members of Sonic's group for support with a smile) Sonic: Right, guys? (The non-serious members of Sonic's group ran up to them with smiles as they agreed and apologized) Tails: Well, your witch friends here may be witchlings, which is a witch-in-training, but like you guys said, just keep on trying until you get it right. Cosmo: And we’ll help you out. Charmy: For real this time. Cream: Indeed. Cheese: (Happily agreeing) Chao, chao. Sonic: So, what do ya say? Espio: Let us teach you. Shadow: We promise we won’t let you down. (Thinking it over, now that they know they’re now honest and apologetic, Clara’s group gave in with smiles) Clara's group: Okay. Daisy: Teach away. (Later, Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Peach, and Daisy practiced their magic skills for battle against a bunch of dummies and animatronic dummies Tails, Silver, and Blaze built, and they are now doing a good job. After they finished, Sonic's group became impressed and proud) Espio: Excellent! Tikal: Good job, guys! (Then later, Peach and Daisy perched on their broomsticks and concentrated hard the right way under both Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Silver’s supervision) Luigi: You’re doing good, Daisy! Mario: Keep it up, Peach! Silver: Now let the wind blow away from you! Think flying! Think, think! (Peach and Daisy concentrated even more, taking the encouragements in, and then a gust of wind flew off of her and she flew in the air the right way, much to her and the group’s happiness) Rockruff: You did it! Clara: You’re flying right! (Yoshi chirps happily) Crash: That’s using your magic! Aku-Aku: My sentiments exactly! Peach and Daisy: We did it! (They flew around in the air some more, as the group laughed together in happiness. Then Peach and Daisy landed on the ground next to the group and got happy) Peach: We got it now! Daisy: Yep! Clara: (Punching her fist in her palm) Any enemies come at us, we’ll show them! Clara and Sonic’s groups: Yeah! (They then sang together) Groups: But I have seen about everything When I see a misfit flyyyyyy Vector: With the wind Groups: When I see a misfit fly (They laughed merrily after the song ended. After composing themselves, Clara’s group turned to Sonic's group gratefully) Clara’s group: Thank you so much! Sonic's group: Don’t mention it. Daisy: So we were thinking…. (Sonic's group got confused) Amy: Yeah, what? Daisy: You wanted to run a cafe, right? Sonic's group: (Nods) Yes? Fritz: Why not come with us and ask the Wizard of Oz for help? (Surprised, Sonic's group thought it over and got concerned) Charmy: But we’re con artists. Knuckles: And we regret it. Shadow: We conned two guards with two fake Beanbean Guard spears for money before. (He narrows his glare at Sonic) Shadow: Thanks to a certain blue hedgehog's ridiculous idea. Sonic: I said I was sorry before! (Thinking it over, Clara’s group nods at each other and Clara insisted with a promise) Clara: Then we’ll help you apologize to anyone you conned, since you guys now see the light. (Impressed by Clara’s offer, Sonic's group thought it over again, and gave in happily) Sonic's group: Okay! Big: We apologize and get forgiven. Espio: But never forget, despite the apologies we’ll send with your help. (Clara’s group then welcomed Sonic's group into their group) Clara’s group: Okay. Then to Oz? Sonic's group: To Oz! (They then sang as they marched down the Yellow Brick Road, with the serious members of Sonic's group doing it calmly while singing as well) Clara and Sonic’s groups: We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz We’ll find he is a whiz of a wiz If ever a wiz there was If ever, oh ever, a wiz there was The Wizard of Oz is one Because, because, because, because Because, because Because of the wonderful things He does We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (They then continued their trek) Coming up: Clara’s group come upon a trench they must cross to reach the other side. Suddenly, before they could figure out how to cross the trench, Phillip unknowingly mentions Marie's name, causing Shadow in calm sadness, confess his sad past involving a childhood friend of his who died long ago at the hands of Shroob back when she was alive before. But afterwards, will Clara, with her group's help, cheer him up? Only time will tell. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies